An axle drive system for a motor vehicle having the features set forth in the preamble of claim 1 is known from DE102010036884A1. The coaxial design of the axle drive system and the nested arrangement of the output shafts in the rotor shaft configured as a hollow shaft enable the electric drive to be implemented in a small space.